Markus Hornigold
|kanji=ホーニゴルド マーカス |romaji=''Hoonigorudo Maakasu'' |alias= |Batsu|lit. "The Symbol that Marks a Spot"}} |birthday=January 4th |age=30 |gender=Male |height=6'5" |weight= |hair=Snow White |eye=Red |bloodtype=O- |quirk=X Marks the Spot |status=Alive |family=Alex Hornigold (Niece) |birthplace= , |occupation= Mercenary |affiliation= |team(s)= |fightingstyle=Cobra Kai |debut= |voice= }} , commonly referred to as |Batsu|lit. "The Symbol that Marks a Spot"}}, is a feared , well known for being willing to take on essentially any target with a high enough bounty. He was previously a Pro-Hero, working at the H.O.P.E Hero Agency. Appearance Similar to others descending from his home country, Markus is a behemoth of a man in society. His massive height of 195 cm sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the general public in Japan. His appearance has always stuck out, even from a young age, due to his crimson eyes and the lack of the American populace with Japan. His hair is tinted a snow white, brighter than the general hair colour amongst his family members. He possesses blood red eyes, and often shine in the pale moonlight. His scar of course, is his most striking feature, and is plastered on his forehead, with the lower ends of the “X” pass through his eyes. He obtained the scar from a battle a few years ago. Personality History Early Life Abilities and Powers Natural Prowess Ways of Combat Cobra Kai |Meganehebi Ken|lit. Cobra Fist}} is a form of martial arts devised by Markus, taking inspiration from and . Due to this rather unorthodox combination of two distinctly different martial arts, it somehow resulted in a rather effective and brutal form of combat. Two main maneuvers became the method of movement for the Cobra Kai. These two maneuvers were slithering and biting. Slithering is essentially the defensive aspect of Cobra Kai. Sharp and concise mobility is what makes up the slithering aspect. Sharp jerks of the body in a different direction can be mistaken as an attempt to move closer to the target. However, it will be performed to avoid attacks, disguising itself as an attempt to attack. Before an individual can be able to fully utilize the biting aspect of Cobra Kai, they must have a solid foundation for the slithering mechanics. The next aspect of biting can be split into three more sections, each focusing on certain limbs. The knees, the fist, and the elbows. The knees are used for both offence and defence, to block incoming kicks, and to either attack an individual in the gut and/or their jaw. When there are kicks aimed towards the lower half of the body, and even to a certain degree above the waist, Markus is able to raise his knee up to intercept, parry, and/or straight up block the kick. Eventually, Markus was able to go straight into an attack after blocking with his knee, jumping and kicking with his other leg while bringing his raised leg back to the ground. However, when talking about the offensive capabilities of utilizing the knee to ‘bite’, it is much more brutal. Cobra Kai, being considered as one of, if not the most brutal form of martial arts, the knee is how it most commonly attacks. With a knee to the gut, the wind is often knocked out, leaving the opponent breathless. From their hunched position, Markus often goes to slam his knee into their jaw. This often breaks it, or at the very least dislocates it. The second facet of the biting aspect of Cobra Kai is the utilization of elbows. However, this focuses in one aspect of the Cobra; it’s skin. Cobra’s have naturally thick and spectacled skin, and can use it to blend in and hide. Keeping that aspect in mind, the utilization of elbows is only used occasionally, in certain situations. Markus, as a heavily skilled practitioner, being the creator of Cobra Kai, is often able to use it. When an opponent blinks, that is when the ideal moment to strike is. Of course, it is usually impossible to perform a major barrage of attacks in such a short timespan. As such, Markus goes for a quick attack. Bringing his elbow up in one fluid motion towards the tip of the opponents jaw. Their head is forced upwards, and a sudden movement more than often gives the opponent a form of whiplash. Quirk , it's a ???-Type Quirk that allows the user to see the structural integrity of an object, and the points of impact that would severely damage and destroy that structure. The Quirk only grants this ability; to see an objects utmost weak point, where its structural integrity is at its weakest, and the best way to hit that point. It does not grant any additional strength or speed. However, this ability is already great on its own. Markus can go toe-to-toe with the greatest of combatant, and quickly and easily exploit their ‘weak spot’. Markus had used this plenty of times during his career as a hero, and still uses it in his career as a mercenary. TBA Moves Equipment Trivia * References Category:Males Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Quirk User Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk User Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Former Heroes